


First of May

by Stayawhile



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayawhile/pseuds/Stayawhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's never really been an outdoorsy kind of guy, but he's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“What do you mean, it isn’t here?” Hands on his hips, Nathan surveyed the ramshackle collection of buildings that Taggart called home. He had to be back at GD for a teleconference with General Mansfield in an hour, but Jack had dragged him out here, claiming that Taggart’s latest experiment was dangerous and illegal and had to be shut down immediately. “You told me to meet you here, so you could shut down Taggart’s experiment, and it’s gone?”

“No,” said Jack patiently, “it never was here. Even Taggart’s not stupid enough to keep hyena-wolverine hybrids this close to town. They’re penned up out in the woods, about a half mile from here.” Nathan glared. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Look, I’m playing by your rules, Nathan. Either you give me jurisdiction, or I drag you out of your fancy glass tower every time I need approval to arrest one of your maniac scientists.” He smiled and shrugged. “Besides, it’s a nice day for a walk in the woods.”

The scientist shook his head, looking at his custom-made Italian loafers. “Well, as long as we’re here, let’s do it.”

They walked in silence for fifteen minutes. Nathan had never really spent much time in the great outdoors; he’d grown up in cities, first New York and then Cambridge and finally LA. He’d been camping only once, with a friend from school, and discovered that he had a virulent allergy to bees. He’d lived in classrooms and labs, and nature was just the scenery outside the windows of his BMW.

Still, he had to admit it wasn’t a bad day to be outside. It was bright and sunny, but the shade of the trees kept it from being too warm. The dry leaves crunched underfoot, giving off a pleasant smell. He figured he looked ridiculous, tramping through the woods in a suit and tie, but there wasn’t anyone here to see him except Jack Carter.

Yeah, for scenery, it wasn’t bad.

The sheriff turned stopped, then turned to look around. “Okay,” he said cheerfully.

“Okay, what?” Nathan replied, irritated. “There’s nothing here.”

“Exactly,” grinned Jack. He stepped closer, pulling Nathan into a heated kiss.

Nathan let himself melt into the other man, tasting and savoring, nipping at Jack’s lower lip. They were still being very, very careful about being seen. So far, their relationship was known to only a few close friends, which meant that time together was rare and treasured.

He pulled back from the kiss, although Jack’s insistent arms kept him close. “Does Taggart actually have an illegal experiment out here?”

Jack shifted his attention to Nathan’s neck, kissing his way up the side to his ear. “Nope,” he whispered, before closing his teeth gently around the soft skin of his earlobe and flicking his tongue over it. Nathan groaned. He could feel himself getting hard already.

“So you dragged me out into the middle of the woods to kiss me.” Jack’s erection was pressed against his leg, he could feel it pulse and grow through the wool of his tailored pants.

“Not just kiss you,” Jack murmured, his hands snaking inside the suit jacket and around Nathan to rub Nathan’s lower back. Nathan bent to nuzzle his lover’s neck, as Jack began pulling out his neatly tucked dress shirt. “I was thinking more along the lines of sucking you till you scream.”

The words sent a jolt from Nathan’s groin straight to his brain, which went to a very happy and inarticulate place. He captured Jack’s lips in a fierce, passionate kiss, his focus narrowing to the man in his arms.

Then his brain caught up. “Here?”

“Yeah…when was the last time you got laid outdoors?” Jack’s tone was suggestive, and his fingers were under his shirt, tracing patterns along Nathan’s chest.

“I’ve always thought of sex as…ahhh….more of an indoor thing.” And yet, Nathan’s hand had crept downward to fondle Jack’s hard cock through his uniform pants. “I have a conference call with the DoD in….” he lifted his hand to check his watch, but Jack caught it firmly by the wrist, his face half-amused, half-exasperated.

“And you told me this morning that you didn’t know why Alison had roped you into it, that she and Fargo could handle it perfectly well without you, and you wished you had an excuse to skip it.” He smirked. “Should I get out the cuffs? Then you could call Allison," he leaned in to place a small kiss on Nathan’s neck, “and say you’re sorry, but you got tied up,” another kiss, “and it would be perfectly true.” Jack slid his tongue across Nathan’s pulse point, eliciting a small whimper.

“Someone could see us,” he said, even though they both knew he had already given in. Jack’s hands were at his belt buckle, and Nathan was fumbling with the buttons of Jack’s uniform shirt.

“I’m allergic to bees, you know,” he muttered as Jack slipped his pants and boxers over his hips and took a firm grasp on his cock. He loosened his suddenly far-too-tight silk tie with one hand, the other sliding under Jack’s shirt, caressing his shoulder as Jack slowly knelt in front of him.

Jack looked up, with a smile that was half-mischief, half-desire. "Stop thinking, scientist." Then he licked Nathan's cock from bottom to top, making that instruction very easy to obey.

Nathan closed his eyes. He could hear wind in the trees, small rustlings in the dry leaves, and the occasional bird, but most of his attention was focused on the marvelous things Jack was doing to his cock. Jack's tongue circled the head, flicked down and around his shaft and swirled back up before he enveloped the full length in his mouth. Nathan gasped, his breathing becoming shallow and ragged as Jack alternated between sucking him in deeply and releasing him for another round of licking and nibbling. Nathan gripped his shoulder for balance, and Jack reciprocated by tightening the hand that was squeezing the base of Nathan's cock in rhythm with his mouth. Nathan's hips were thrusting to the same beat, the sensation of cool air on his wet cock followed by the heat of Jack's mouth keeping him just on the brink of orgasm. "Oh God, Jack, yessss.....!" Jack teased him a little longer, then engulfed him deep in his throat, squeezing his balls and making him come with a guttural roar.

He leaned heavily on Jack’s shoulder, trying to stay upright. As his breathing slowed, Jack carefully pulled his pants back up around his hips, pausing to place a small kiss just above his now-limp cock. “Don’t want you to get a stick up your ass,” he joked as they sank down to the ground.

Nathan leaned into his neck, laughing softly. “You used to say I already had one.” He turned his head into a kiss, thinking about how to return the favor. As the kiss gained intensity, he pushed Jack gently until he was lying down, reaching with one hand to stroke him through his uniform pants. Jack groaned as Nathan sat up and took off his suit jacket, lying it carefully atop a nearby rock.

“Lie back and let me take care of you, babe,” he said, leaning on one arm to look at his lover. The old Nathan Stark would never have had sex in the woods when he should have been working. It made him fall even deeper in love to realize how much Jack had changed him.

“Please do,” Jack said cheerfully, removing his gun belt and placing it next to Nathan’s jacket. He lay back, allowing Nathan take over, slowly unbuttoning his uniform shirt and reaching up to fondle his chest, one thumb brushing gently over his nipples. He closed his eyes, drifting in sensation as Nathan’s hand shifted to his belt, while his lips and tongue traced a meandering path along Jack’s abdomen. Nathan was a master of the slow tease, and Jack reveled in the moments when the scientist’s full concentration was focused on his pleasure. He sighed with relief when Nathan finally pulled his erect cock free of his boxers, talented hands stroking and squeezing, intimately familiar with the touches that made Jack thrash and moan. Jack’s breath was coming fast and ragged, his hands curled in his lover’s dark hair as Nathan kissed and licked his length, ever so lightly and lovingly. It wasn’t until he was squirming and muttering, “god, Nathan, now, please, now,” that Nathan relented and took him fully into his mouth, sucking hard so that Jack’s back arched in response. Nathan slowed, prolonging the moment, Jack writhing in arousal and finally falling apart, moaning Nathan’s name.

Nathan wore a rather smug smile as he lay his head on Jack’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and his still-ragged breathing. Jack's hand caressed his face, curling gently around his chin. "Wow," he remarked.

"I could get to like this whole outdoor sex thing," Nathan replied. "Although next time a blanket might be nice."

"Yeah, and some lube," Jack said. Nathan sucked in his breath, already imagining the scene.

"Is this really the first time you've done this outdoors?" Jack asked curiously.

Nathan laughed. "City boy, remember? I guess you just bring out my wild side."

"I like your wild side," Jack murmured. "And after all, it is the first of May."

***

Jack was whistling as he entered the office. Jo looked him up and down, her gaze lingering around his knees. "What happened to you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked down, a little sheepishly, at the matching moss-green stains. "Oh, that. I, um, I fell. Tripped over something. No big."

Jo shrugged. "Okay. Mind if I take my lunch break now?"

"Sure, go ahead."

At the door she turned. "Oh, I did take one call while you were out. Something about strange noises in the woods behind Taggart's." She watched his face carefully.

Jack looked up, hoping he sounded casual. "Find anything?"

"I didn't see a thing." Then she winked at him, and turned to leave.

"Oh, crap," muttered Jack.

Outside the door, Jo breathed a sigh of relief. Zane was right- his boss and hers had been far too into each other to notice that another couple had gone into the woods for the very same reasons.

Feeling all sorts of satisfied, she headed for the cafe. Life was good.

***

Back in his office, trying and failing to focus on work, Nathan recalled Jack's comment. What did the first of May have to do with anything? He entered the term into EurekaSearch. A song, apparently. He clicked on the Youtube link, a soft smile of reminiscence on his face.

 

Startled, Fargo looked up from his desk., hearing faint music, almost drowned out by a hearty laugh. He couldn't remember hearing Dr. Stark laugh like that in, well, ever.

He returned to his work, smiling. Fargo had no idea what had been putting his boss in such a good mood lately, but whatever it was, he really hoped it kept happening.

**Author's Note:**

> "First of May" is a song by Jonathan Coulton. The link Nathan found via EurekaSearch is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCbD8nsxcd8 and is very definitely NSFW.


End file.
